Taking That Chance
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances in New York. Chapter 5 is up. I'm trying to get inspiration to write the LF spin off.
1. Libby

Helloooo, my readers, I am sorry this has taken so long but now a sequel to Second Chances in New York. And remember how I love my reviews.

Logan stood over his sleeping daughter. Libby has dark, rich, wavy auburn hair. And big eyes like her mothers that were a smoky gray. She was energetic and imaginative and could keep them entertained for hours. He had been surprised when Rory told him she was quitting her job a month after Libby was born. He wasn't surprised when she told him she had quit because she was writing a novel. Logan kissed Libby's hair and went downstairs.

He went over to Rory who was lying on the floor typing away at her laptop. "Hey baby." He cooed at her.

"Hey." She smiled. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Huntzberger." He said. After 3 years it still made him smile to call her that. He still remembered the wedding. Crimson red bridesmaid dresses and Rory looking so beautiful nothing could compare. Logan had never been so scared in his entire life. His heart had felt as if it would come out of his chest and sweat poured from his hands as he wiped them on his jeans. He didn't want to get sweat all over Rory's hands. He would have probably hyperventilated when the service started if it wasn't for Rory looking into his eyes and smiling at him. She would squeeze his hand or mouth that she loved him every once in a while to keep him calmed. On the inside she was scared though. Could she really be Mrs. Huntzberger. All the social gatherings and what-not. Three years later she still wasn't sure.

"That's good Mr. Huntzberger. You also have a meeting with the Parkers about that magazine in um 30 minutes." She laughed at him.

"Why'd you let me plan it for noon ace?" He smiled at her.

"You wanted to darling." She chided jokingly. "Cause Libby is taking a nap so I won't be worried about her while I am being the hostess to Mrs. Parker."

"You hate this." Logan smiled.

"You bet." Rory kissed him planning on getting up to make coffee. Her husband was instead kissing her passionately. She giggled. "Log, they'll be here anytime."

"And?" He said lying down beside her.

"I know you." She smiled at him. "Though there is nothing I would like more than to make out with you."

"I can think of something I like more." He laughed. "Can I get a rain check?"

"Rain checked." Rory rolled so she was closer to him. He kissed her again. "Rain check remember?"

"Oh well I was testing the product?" Logan laughed looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to you butt faced miscreant." She was about to go in for another kiss when the doorbell rang. "Well almost time to go."

Missy the maid-oh how Rory hated having a maid-got the door. "Mr. Huntzberger Mr. Parker and his wife are here."

"Yes we must go be all sociality." He stood up helping Rory up. He held her hand walking to them. He still couldn't believe he'd actually convinced her to marry him.

Mr. Parker reminded Rory of Santa Claus. Mrs. Parker however looked like she'd walked out of a Victoria's Secret Catalogue. 'I bet that's love.' She thought to herself. And she thought that it would be just great entertaining Bambi McBimbo.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Rory asked as her blond boy walked away with Santa Claus. She had whispered to him to ask for a pony, and had been a bit louder than she meant to. She hoped they hadn't heard her.

"I'd like a margarita." She smiled, her teeth were dazzling white and perfect. Of course.

Rory made drinks and sat back down. "So nice weather we're having."

"Yea nice." The girl said looking around the house.

Luckily this was soon interrupted. "Mommmmmmmmmmmy!" Came a scream from upstairs.

"Excuse me, that's my daughter." Rory said quickly making her way upstairs. She didn't trust that woman as far as she could throw her. Though she probably didn't way much so it might be a bit far. She went to Libby's crib. "What's wrong?"

"Monster." Libby pointed to the closet. "Scary."

"Oh sweetie there isn't a monster." Rory picked her up.

"Daddy fix! Daddy fix!" She yelled clapping her hands.

"Daddy's in a meeting." Rory said. "Mommy can check."

"Libby come downstairs?" She smiled. To her this was an excellent idea.

"We have company. How about Missy?"

"Libby go downstairs." She started a fit playing on her lips.

"Fine but no acting up. Bambi McBimbo is down there so act right." Rory sighed. She didn't like to give in but didn't want Bambi downstairs in her house.

"Libby go downstairs!" She smiled.

"This is my daughter." Rory smiled at Bambi.

Libby grinned as she got down. "Bambi Bimbo!" She smiled at the lady.

Bambi however didn't find this very amusing as Rory did. "What!"

"Oh don't mind her." Rory laughed, then regained her composure at the look the woman gave her.

"That's not funny!" The lady said standing up on her legs that reached to her neck. "Tommmmm!" She screamed in the same fashion as Libby had earlier. "I want to get out of this awful place."

Tom immediately came out. His face was red. A slightly amused looking Logan followed him. He had Rory had no business sense. "Yes Elizabeth I think it is time. Good day." He said hurrying away.

Rory let Missy take Libby out to the park. She wasn't going back to sleep and Rory needed time with her husband. "Libby mimicked me and called her Bambi McBimbo. What did you do?"

"He was saying what I would get and I wasn't thinking and the words "and a pony Mr. Clause, apparently escaped my lips. It's nothing though, I didn't want that crap magazine of his." Logan laughed. "Bambi McBimbo eh?"

"Yes. I bet they got married out of sheer love."

"Of course they did darling." Logan smiled. "Rain check deposit time?"

Rory laughed. "I just don't know. Maybe I need sleep." She smiled at Logan. He went to grab her and she ran screaming from him.

"Oh I'll catch you my pretty." Logan said chasing her through the rooms of the house. He finally tackled her in one of the living rooms. They both fell on the floor breathing heavily from running. "Gotcha."

Rory kissed him running her hands through his hair. "I'm glad." She said moving her kisses to that spot behind his ear.


	2. Norman Mailer

**A/N Should I do a short thing on their wedding? Let me know. I also put in a little tribute to last nights episode. Should I bring Luke with Lorelai?  
**

Logan came in. He expected to be greeted by Libby as he usually was but she wasn't there. One of the maids told him that she was at a friend's. But right then it didn't matter he had something to tell Rory.

"Rory!" He yelled happily in the house. He didn't get a response. He sighed. "Where's Rory?" He asked the maid.

"I think she's in the attic." The maid smiled. "Of course she could have moved that was an hour ago."

Logan smiled. "Okay thanks." He went to the attic wondering why his wife would be in the attic. He opened the door "Ace?"

"Yea?" Came her voice with a sniffle.

"Your book is the best seller." He smiled taking it to her.

"That's good." She smiled.

"Baby why are you crying?" Logan asked looking at Rory to the box of Libby's baby clothes she was looking through. She looked through old stuff sometimes; usually pictures but tears didn't usually accompany it. He put his arms around her.

"Logan, I told myself I wouldn't become your mom, my grandmother or anything like that and I think I am. And I'm sorry but I don't want Libby growing up like you. And…" She couldn't get out her words. A rare thing for Rory Huntzberger, socialite extraordinaire, PTA mom and best-selling author.

"Ror, your so not my mom. I think last time you saw my mom you told her to what were your words? I think, "Shove it." I sure as hell don't want Libby to be like me either. You're not a trophy wife baby. You never will be. That's not you." He sighed. "Where is this coming from?"

Rory sniffed. "I ate a strawberry, peanut butter, banana sandwich this morning."

Logan looked at her for a second confused as to what this morning's meal had to do with anything before a look of comprehension appeared on his face. "Ace that's not horrible! That's not bad at all." He smiled, beamed even, at her, before kissing her.

Rory half smiled. "Okay Pongo calm down."

"Only you would compare me getting excited over a baby to Pongo. You or a first grader, but that doesn't really apply…" He laughed.

"I can't believe you just referred to me as a first grader!" She pouted.

"We have to tell your mom and Luke."

"If you really think that I haven't told my mom that I'm pregnant when I've known all day your crazy. She's coming down tomorrow."

"That's good." Logan smiled and then hugged Rory again. "And Libby?"

"I wanted to tell her together. Oh man!" Rory jumped up and ran downstairs.

Logan followed her shaking her head.

"Davy can I talk to your mommy?" Rory asked laying on the couch with the phone.

"Okay…. Mommy! It's Rory!" He yelled

"Rory? Hey Sweetie." Sookie said. "How are you?"

"Good. How're you?"

"I'm good too. So I'm sure there's a reason you called me. Not that I mind the call."

"There is. I'm…" Rory took a pause for dramatic effect. "Pregnant!"

"Rory that's great! You're a great mom." Sookie told her with a smile in her voice. "I'm so sorry to cut this short but I have to go, Glenda is sick and Jackson doesn't like vomit."

"Okay bye."

"Bye, love you Rory."

"I love you to." Rory hung up and put the phone on the table. "Come her hubby whom I love so much." She said putting her arms out.

Logan laughed and sat down beside her. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. But I know you want a boy so I guess a boy."

"Yes, but I'll love it either way."


	3. Lane

Rory picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Finn said, laughter was in his voice.

"Hey is Lane there?"

"It's for you love." Finn said his voice fading a bit.

"Hello?"

"Lane. It's Rory."

"I know your voice silly." Lane said the laughter was in her voice also. "What's up?"

"Well I'm pregnant." Rory said trying to make it sound off handed.

"Seriously! That's great. Aww I wish I could come and see you sweetie. I will after the trip to Italy I promise."

"Its fine mom is coming. And then you can come. It will be great."

"Well I have to go. I love you Ror."

"Love you to. Have fun in Italy."

"Have fun with morning sickness. Bye"

"Bye."

"Mommy!" Libby was sitting on the stairs.

"Yea?"

"Baby?"

Rory went and sat down by her daughter. "I found out today that I'm going to have another baby. You are going to be a big sister." Rory said bracing herself for questions.

"Okay I wobe you!" Libby said running off with her hair bouncing behind her.

Logan sat down beside Rory. "That was easy."

Rory laughed. "All by myself….I'm alllllll by myself."

"Crazy pregnant lady." Logan shook his head.

"Rory put her arms around him pushing him a bit. "Living with you would drive anyone insane."

"You've proved that."

"Fine." Rory stood up and walked off.

"Come back." Logan whined grabbing her and pulling her back by her belt loop. "Kiss?"

Rory sat down by him and kissed him.

"Eww." Came a boy's voice. Rory looked to see the neighbors son Peter standing there. He was 4.

"Peter do you parents know you're here?" Logan asked.

Peter shook his head and giggled. "Tome on Libby." He said running off.

Logan stood up. "Peter! Libby!"

Libby stopped and Peter followed.

"Peter go home." Logan said "Actually I'll take you home." He turned to Rory. "Be right back."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Logan took Peter's hand and led him home.

**A/N That was transitional. I also wanted to throw in the Lane/Finn part. I am thinking about doing a spin off. It can be how Lane and Finn met. What do you think. Seriously people review!**


	4. Snow White

Lorelai knocked on the door of Rory's house a smile playing on her face. Rory living like this always made her want to laugh. She knew her daughter. The maid answered and announced her and soon she heard tiny footsteps running down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Libby said running over to her

Lorelai picked her up. "Hey sweetie." She said giving her a kiss and then setting her down.

"Mom." Rory smiled giving her a hug. "Thanks for coming." She led her into the sitting room.

"It's no problem. And don't be upset about this kid Ror. You are an amazing mom."

"Thanks. But I don't know if I can do this life much longer." She got Lorelai a drink and herself a cup of water.

"You are **not **turning into a snob or anything like that. I hear mom talk about how you are such an embarrassment to Mrs. Huntzberger some time. It makes me proud."

Rory sighed. "I don't want to be an embarrassment to the Huntzbergers either."

"You aren't a bad person. They just don't like that you have sense of your own or anything like that. Honor loves you. Logan loves you. Libby loves you. That's three people, and Shira and Mitchum are only two people. Now your hormonal but don't upset yourself. You are perfect."

"Thanks mom."

"Shira Huntzberger is here." The maids voice came from the front of the house.

Both Rory and Lorelai's eyes got huge. They heard her talking to Libby. "What is _she_ doing here?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know." Rory said getting up and heading towards the door.

Lorelai followed her. "Don't take any apples Rory!"

"Sarcasm that must be Lorelai." Shira said.

"Shira." Rory said making no move to even shake the woman's hand. "Logan is at work."

"I know. He told me about you being pregnant. I thought maybe you needed some help."

"I'm here Shira so you can turn your designer heels around, which by the way are darker than your dress and don't match, and you can leave."

"I thought maybe she could use the help of someone who didn't get pregnant at 16."

Rory looked to Libby. "Why don't you go play."

"Okay." Libby gave Shira and Lorelai hugs before running upstairs.

"Shira if you want to be welcome in this house you will **not** talk to my mother that way."

"This is Logan's house Rory."

"Firstly Logan is not here. Secondly it is both our houses. And anyway you look at it, it is mine not yours. Now if you can't respect people you will leave."

"Don't threaten me Rory. I can make your life hell."

"I can make your life hell to Shira so don't threaten my daughter. I may be getting up there but I'm still younger than you and I will kick your ass."

"Lorelai I don't believe I addressed you."

"Shira leave." Rory said opening the door and waiting.

"I am here to see Logan." Shira said. Her eyes were cold and narrowed and she was looking from Lorelai to Rory.

Logan walked up to the door. He was looking at all three girls. "I got home early. What the hell is going on?"

"Your mother is…well she's being a bitch. I don't want her in my house Logan." Rory said continuing to hold the door open. "She's threatened to make my life hell and insulted my mom."

Logan looked at Rory. He could see the seriousness in her eyes. He then looked at his mom. "Maybe you should leave mom."

"Logan don't you dare kick me out of your house."

"Leave." Logan said ushering her out and closing the door. "Okay what happened?"

Rory told him the conversation. He looked up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what her problem is. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Logan." Rory said giving him a hug.

"And I'm sorry to you to Lorelai. She had no right."

"It's okay, not your fault. And it was true." Lorelai smiled. Despite everything he had turned out to be a good husband.

"She wasn't simply stating a fact. And you are an amazing person Lorelai. Look at Rory. You didn't screw up."

"Regardless it's not your fault." Lorelai flashed a smile again. "I dealt with worse in highschool."


	5. Feeling This

Logan watched Rory sleep. She was gorgeous. He loved to watch her sleep but missed being able to see her eyes. He loved her eyes. He loved Rory like he had never loved anyone before in his life. Well besides Libby but that was another kind of love. He had thought that he would never find love and he still doubted that anyone but Rory Gilmore would have been able to make him fall in love. He looked to her growing belly, whispering a 'thank you Lorelai' for all the help she had given them over the years especially when Rory was pregnant and needed her mom the most. You could barely tell Rory was pregnant.

The sun started falling through the blinds and onto Rory. She lazily rolled over and opened her eyes. A smile spread across her face. "Hey."

"Hey." Logan said kissing her, despite the fact that she hated kissing in the morning before she'd brushed her teeth.

"Ewww." She said pushing him away. "I'm brushing my teeth." She got up half tripping over her slippers, she never wore them, Logan had no idea why she even owned them. He got up and followed suit brushing his own teeth.

Rory lay back on the bed. "Logan Huntzberger…" She said turning her head towards the bathroom

Logan finished rinsing his mouth out. "Yeah?"

"You got me pregnant mister and I don't like being pregnant."

Logan went and laid next to her wrapping his arms around her. "I'd say I was sorry but it isn't a bad thing."

"I know." Rory said snuggling in closer.

Libby burst through the door. "Dadddddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She shrieked jumping into the bed.

"Whoa." Logan grabbed her. "What's the matter?"

"There's a monster under my bed." She said her eyes wide.

"There is? Are you sure it's a monster?"

Libby nodded her head vigorously.

"Maybe it's a friendly monster." Logan said picking her up and heading towards her room.

"Monsters aren't friendly daddy." Libby said matter of fact-ly.

"What about Monsters Inc?" Logan asked in all seriousness.

"That's a movie daddy."

"Oh yeah. Your so smart." He said coming to her room and setting her down. "Okay you stay out here. I'm going in." He said opening the door ceremoniously and going inside.

After making a little fuss inside the room he came out. "It's all clear. No more monsters."

Libby smiled. "Thank you!" She hugged him and ran into her room.

Rory stood up leaning against the wall. "You said you'd never be a good dad. Your great." She said pulling her robe closed.

"Thanks." Logan smiled.

"I love you baby."

"I love you to." Logan said leaning his head on her. "This parenting thing, it's harder than it looks."

Rory laughed.

"I'm serious. I could have gotten eaten by a monster."

"Your very brave sweetie." Rory teased.

Logan grinned. "It's my job. I'm the man."

Rory laughed. "I'm going downstairs." She kissed him and went downstairs. The maid had already made the coffee and she got a cup. "Thanks Maria." She said sticking her head into the kitchen.

"Oh no problem ma'am." Marie grinned. "What would you like for breakfast."

"I told you call me Rory, and how about some of your wonderful French toast?" She smiled at her. She would never treat a maid the way her grandparents had.

"Yes ma'am. That's what Libby had. Do you know what Mr. Huntzberger wants?"

"Rory and Logan Maria." Rory smiled. "I have no idea."

"Okay ma'am…Rory. I'll make it."

"Thanks Maria."

"Your welcome." Maria smiled.

Rory went and sat in the patio. Logan came and sat beside her.

"We should rent a mountain cottage." She said looking out at the garden.

"How about I buy a mountain cottage? We can go their for our anniversary."

"Logan we don't need a mountain cottage." Rory sighed. Sometimes the wastefulness of this lifestyle drove her crazy.

"You said we didn't need an Italian villa but you love it." Logan teased.

"But we don't need to own it all the time." Rory sighed. "Okay well if we buy it lets rent it out to."

"Fine." Logan said grabbing the newspaper and sitting down.

"We're turning into a rich married couple." Rory said drinking some more of her coffee.

Logan looked over his newspaper. "We are a rich married couple." He said. He loved Rory but sometimes he didn't get her at all.

"I know." She sighed getting up and going to the doorway and standing in it, half outside and half inside.

"You okay baby?" Logan asked watching her.

"Fine." She smiled at him.


End file.
